


Before Our Spring

by Uvarovite (Tsavorit)



Series: Time to Love [1]
Category: Gugudan (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsavorit/pseuds/Uvarovite
Summary: Kita hanyalah dua orang asing yang memiliki cara yang berbeda dalam memandang cinta.





	Before Our Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak ada keuntungan materil apa pun yang diambil dalam pembuatan cerita ini.

Doyoung menghela napas, memandang layar teleponnya yang menampilkan pesan perempuan yang disukainya bahwa dia tidak bisa datang. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jika ini akan terjadi, hanya saja kenapa rasanya menyebalkan? Seperti dirinya ditipu karena telah diberikan harapan, lalu dihempaskan kepada realitas bahwa yang menginginkan pertemuan ini hanyalah Doyoung.

Namun, bukankah itu yang selalu dilakukan oleh orang yang tengah jatuh cinta? Menipu diri sendiri, bahwa perasaanya akan berbalas di suatu waktu. Padahal tidak ada kewajiban orang yang disukai untuk membalaskan perasaan yang mencintainya, tetapi setidaknya orang tersebut harus memberitahu bahwa perasaan dicintai secara berlebihan itu menjadi sebuah beban.

“Pesanan atas nama Doyoung,” panggilan itu membuat lamunannya buyar dan melirik ke arah bartender gerai kopi yang didatanginya.

Dengan malas, Doyoung mengambil pesanannya dan kalau bukan karena promo beli 1 gratis 1, mungkin ia akan merasa rugi bandar. Kembali ke kursinya dan meletakkan minuman di meja. Tidak tertarik menikmati minumannya dan sebenarnya Doyoung ingin kembali tenggelam pada pemikirannya, tentang apa pantas orang yang disukainya untuk tetap dicintai?

Namun, telinganya menangkap percakapan random yang berada di belakang kursinya. Membuatnya tertarik, bukan karena tema pembicaraannya, tetapi karena suara perempuan itu. Hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiran Doyoung adalah suaranya yang menyenangkan untuk diajak berduet jika di karoke.

 “Kadang gue mikir loh, kenapa ya cewek lebih kejam ke sesama cewek daripada ke cowok?”

“Heh! Mulut lo jaga ya.”

Doyoung cukup tersentak saat mendengar bentakan perempuan itu yang berubah menjadi galak saat membalas perkataan lelaki yang bersama dia. Mungkin lebih kepada kebiasaan Doyoung yang lebih menyukai perempuan yang lembut, bukan terdengar galak seperti ini.

Ah sayang, padahal Doyoung menyukai suara perempuan itu tadi.

“Gue ngomong fakta,” lelaki yang bersama perempuan itu masih melanjutkan topik yang membuat perempuan itu kesal rupanya.

Doyoung tahu mendengarkan percakapan seperti ini tidak sopan, tapi dia penasaran dengan kelanjutan topik yang cukup dalam seperti ini.

“Harusnya lo juga lihat kenyataan di lapangan, gimana Jonghyun diperlakukan sama pacarnya itu.”

“Gak semua orang harus pacaran nunjukin sayangnya ke semua orang,” tadinya Doyoung pikir perkataan lelaki tersebut hanya sampai di situ, tetapi ada kelanjutannya, “lagian lo dulu ditaksir jual mahal. Makan tuh gengsi.”

Doyoung memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan mendengarkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena pada akhirnya merasa haus. Mengambil _matcha frappe_ dan meminumnya, sembari menganalisis kasus yang dihadapinya dengan yang tadi didengarnya. Tidak serupa, tetapi entah kenapa bagi Doyoung hal itu seperti jawaban atas kebimbangannya selama ini.

Ia sebenarnya tahu jika perempuan yang dicintainya tidak mencintainya balik. Doyoung selama ini selalu bilang kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa sanggup untuk menunggu selama apa pun, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Doyoung bukannya tidak tahu jika perempuan yang dicintainya memilih perasaanya jatuh kepada orang lain, kepada salah satu teman akrabnya.

“Gue doain kucing lo kena bala,” suara perempuan itu terdengar bertepatan dengan minuman Doyoung yang telah habis.

“Doa lo jahat bener, Sejeong!” sahut lelaki yang sejak tadi menjadi lawan bicara perempuan yang membuatnya penasaran.

Juga terima kasih karena membuatnya tahu siapa namanya.

Penasaran, akhirnya Doyoung berbalik dan sesaat bertemu pandang dengan perempuan itu. Namun, kemudian dia memilih fokus dengan HP-nya dan sebelah tangan dia menyisir rambutnya dengan asal. Wajahnya tampak kesal, tapi Doyoung tidak berbohong jika dia tampak lucu.

Suara notifikasi masuk membuat Doyoung menoleh, mengambil HP yang berada di meja dan dari Taeyong. Tanpa sadar, ia menghela napas dan tahu isi pesannya bahkan sebelum membukanya. Begitu membacanya, Doyoung segera mengetikkan balasan dan merasa cukup.

Waktunya menunggu sudah habis.

Doyoung menatap minuman yang tadinya untuk perempuan yang ingin ditemuinya. Sudah sedikit meleleh dan ia merasa sayang membuangnya. Jadi, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan membawa minuman itu ke meja perempuan itu.

“Buat kamu,” Doyoung meletakkan gelas plastik berukuran sedang dan perempuan itu menatapnya bingung. Ia hanya tersenyum, “sepertinya kamu lebih butuh itu daripada saya.”

Setelahnya, Doyoung segera pergi dari gerai kopi tersebut. Meski ada perkataanya yang menggantung, tetapi rasanya ia tidak berhak mengatakan hal itu. Doyoung hanya orang asing yang tengah patah hati dan kebetulan mendengar rencana perempuan itu.


End file.
